


Immortal

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Canary, Gen, The Vampire Diaries AU, There isn't gonna be a love triangle though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, almost always alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story.It's our story, Lenny, don't forget me.Yeah yeah, and this is our story.





	1. Salve Frater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flabbergabst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [audiovizualna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=audiovizualna).



> Hey! The Vampire Diaries is officially over and I am very very sad about it. I'm not gonna spoil anything here in case you were wondering.  
> I decided to write this AU because i have been having ideas for one-shots so I was like "I should write that down". So I did and this is the first Chapter.  
> YOU WON'T NEED TO HAVE WATCHED THE VAMPIRE DIARIES to read this and truth be told, you will have much more fun figuring out the plot as it goes along.  
> ALSO BIG BIG THANK YOU TO MY GIRLS: @flabbergabst, @AGirlNamedWhiskey and @audiovizualna for encouraging me and always supporting me. <3  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

_For over a century, I have lived in secret; hiding in the shadows, almost always alone in the world. Until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story._

_It's **our** story, Lenny, don't forget me._

_Yeah yeah, and this is **our** story._

_May 23, 2009_

He was lying in the middle of the empty road, a technique his brother usually evoked to find a new meal, but he chose to use it to clear his head once in a while.

That’s when he heard her, the voice that had remained printed on his mind and heart from all these years ago…

“Yeah, I know Amaya… You and Laurel are both right. I just can’t bring myself to tell him, at least not tonight. Sure, I’ll call you later.” Her eyes darted towards the stranger that had begun approaching her; her fingers going to the buttons of her phone’s keyboard immediately.

He was stunning; most handsome man she had ever encountered by far. His bright blue/green eyes studied her as he took in every single feature on her face and body with a captivating gaze.

“Alexa.” He breathed out and the amount of pain and relief in his voice was overwhelming for a moment.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked around, trying to see if there was another girl and perhaps that was the woman that this stranger was talking to. But no, just him and her.

“Uhm no… I’m Sara.” And gone was the relief.

“You just look… Pardon me, you just _really_ remind me of someone. I’m Leonard.” He said and the smirk that followed had her heart fluttering in ways she never knew it could before.

“Not to be rude, _Leonard_ , but it is kind of creepy that you’re out here in the middle of nowhere.” He lifted an amused eyebrow and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

“You’re one to talk; out here all by yourself. Isn’t a girl like you scared?” She snorts before answering and she can’t decide if he looks amused or confused.

“It’s Central, nothing bad ever happens here and besides, I can very well take care of myself.” She pointed out with a glare full of promise. “Just call me _‘girl’_ one more time and you’ll find out first hand.”

He doesn’t answer, just looks at her again… trying to figure out whether she was really not _her_. She looked just like her, a total copy of the woman that he once loved; pale skin, blonde silky hair, blue/grey eyes that still send shivers down his spine. But something was so different between Sara and _her_. Alexa was overflowing with confidence; she knew that she had power and beauty and no one could take that away and she took pride in it… she painted her lips with the blood of her enemies and captivated everyone with her smile.

But Sara didn’t hold that power and that cruelty that was hidden behind that gorgeous smile; she looked young and almost naïve. And that was _really_ unsettling.

“Got in a fight with my boyfriend.” She finally confessed and Leonard smirked seeing that the woman was opening up to him.

“About what? If I’m not being invasive.”

Sara paused for a short moment; took a deep breath and answered.

“Uhm… everything. He just seems to be sure of everything, from our relationship to where we are going to be buried.”

“And I take that you don’t like that very much?

“I don’t know what I want or what I like. But it sure isn’t a life in a one-bedroom apartment and a job that I will hate.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true. You want what everybody wants.” It was her turn to lift her eyebrows as she walked closer to the man with a teasing smile.

“What, hot and mysterious stranger who has all the answers?”

“Let’s just say that I have been around a long time and I have picked up a few things along the way.”

“So, _Leonard_ , tell me. What is it that I want?” He leans closer to her; lips brushing against her ear.

He feels her pulse; strong and steady under her alabaster skin but he doesn’t let it distract him.

“You want love… and you want a love that will keep you together with that person forever. You want to be free and you even want a little _trouble_.”

She took a step back from the man, trying to hide the shiver that had gone down her spine.

“So what do you want?” She asked with a smirk that matched his own and saw the man’s face darken. Before the stranger had the chance to answer or walk away, a honk was heard and Sara quickly turned to see a car approaching them.

“It’s my parents.” Sara explained and when she turned around to look at Leonard he was a breath away from her. His eyes were pulling her like strings and she was the puppet that was under his control.

“I want you to get everything that you are looking for, but right now I need you to forget that you met me. I can’t have people knowing that I’m in town just yet.

_Good night, Sara.”_

_September 7, 2009- Central City, U.S.A_

The man and the woman sat on the rooftop; looking over at the sun rising above Central City. 

“We shouldn’t have come back. You know the risk. We both do.” She said with a sad voice; the memories that were coming back to her every night from the moment they returned, being an unbearable weight on her shoulders.

“We had no choice. We have to find him.” He said and his voice was flat and distant; _wasn’t it always?_ “We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else.”

“You heard about that couple last night, didn’t you?”

“He’s getting sloppy. There are only so many times that they can report them missing or killed by animal attacks.”

“So… we stop him. Put him down once and for all.”

She jumped off of the roof and the man soon joined her. _They had a big day ahead of them_.

 

“Dear Diary,

This is pointless. I still don’t understand how keeping a diary can actually help me. The psychologist Laurel made me see told me that keeping all my emotions and experiences written down would help me cope. So here I go:

I can feel it that everything will change today. I will smile and it will be believable. I will not be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I’m not her anymore. I’ve changed and it’s time everyone sees that.”

“Morning! Toast or cereal?” Laurel said and waved the cereal box towards her younger sister. Sara looked at her and then the box with furrowed eyebrows.

“Tempting but I’ll go with some pure caffeine.” Sara poured herself a cup of coffee and moved to sit on top of the kitchen island.

“Want some lunch money?” She asked and immediately realized that her baby sister wasn’t in elementary school anymore.

“Not twelve, Laurel.” Sara pointed out and jumped off of the island; ignoring her sister’s look at the fact that she drank a full cup of coffee in mere minutes. “Didn’t you have early morning classes today?”

She rinsed the mug with water and placed it on the dishwater before grabbing her backpack.

“Yeah.” Laurel glanced at her watch and let out a low growl. “Ugh, I have to go. Have a good first day and try not to punch or beat another jock up, _please_.”

“I make no promises, sister.”

Sara grabbed a juice from the fridge; ignoring that above her, on the TV, it showed a missing person alert for a young couple.

 

“I am telling you, something very freaky is going on. Grams kept going on and on about how I am psychic and that our ancestors are witches.” Amaya explained as she drove down the main road of Central City.

Sara was leaning against the window; gazing at the people that walked down the streets to go to their jobs and the parents who were taking their kids to school.

“Hello, Earth to Sara?” The other girl questioned and caused her best friend to turn her attention back to her. “You still with me?”

“Sorry, must have zoned out; what were you saying?” Amaya flashed her a smile and looked back on the road.

“About how my grandma is starting to lose it and I’m apparently a psych-.” Before either one of the girls had a chance to realize what was going on, the car was spinning out of control and Amaya barely managed to stop it before it hit a post box that was on the pavement. “Oh my god, Sara, are you okay?” The blonde took a deep breath; passing her hand through her hair.

“I’m fine and me wincing every time I’m in a car isn’t gonna do any good.” She responded and Amaya lifted a challenging eyebrow. “Seriously, I’m _okay_. Now what the hell was that thing that bumped on the hood?”

“It looked like a hawk or something. And it just flew right towards us like…”

Sara’s mouth twisted in an amused smirk.

“Yeah, bet that hawk wanted to get us killed. Whatever you say, _Sabrina_.” Amaya wheezed and Sara just laughed, even though the incident had her blood running cold for a moment there.

 

“He looks hurt… And I feel really bad out it…” Sara muttered as she leaned against her locker and observed Ray Palmer, who glanced at her from his own locker; eyes like a hurt little puppy’s. She waved her hand towards him, but the man immediately turned away; closing his locker and practically running off towards the other side of the hallway and inside the chemistry lab. “He can’t even look at me!”

“Relax, knowing Ray, he is just being a gentleman and doesn’t want to bother you. He probably feels like he will be somehow intruding if he talks to you since you are the one who broke up with him.” Amaya pointed out as she saw Nate walking down the hallway, giving both girls a salute before going in the chemistry lab too; knowing that his best friend was hiding there.

“Ugh can you even believe that Laurel actually had a thing with him. God I get chills even thinking about it.” Sara stated with an utterly disgusted voice.

“Hey, Nate is a decent guy. He just wasn’t the guy for Laurel.” The blonde leaned against her locker; thinking about the path Nate put her sister in during the summer. Sure, he was a nice guy and a model student but the man had a real weakness for partying and good booze. And soon enough, the mourning Laurel joined him and tried to drink away her pain. But when Sheriff West caught them drunk driving and kept them under custody for the night… Laurel knew it was time to start fresh.

“Yeah, I know. And I hear that he is doing much better.” Sara finally said with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Ray has been a great help for him these months and he actually got him a spot on the team.” Amaya looked at her amused. “Hey, we both know that his grandfather being the mayor got him the spot but let’s just pretend that Nate is actually capable of playing football.”

“It will be nice seeing him on the field and I’m praying that if he scores a point he might even take his jersey off. But then again this is Nate and I doubt if he even knows what the ball looks like.” The other girl said and Sara smacked her in the arm, trying to contain her own laughter.

But suddenly Amaya stopped and she looked at the pair that was walking down the hallway in front of them. Both of them were unfamiliar to them and it seemed like everyone else was staring too. The man was tall and his hair was buzzed-cut short and by his side walked a tall woman, with her own hair falling in perfect brown curls up to her mid-back.

They could not see their faces and Sara just followed Amaya until she dragged her to the secretary’s office where the pair had gone. Of course they were too far to hear them but both girls were far too curious to see their faces to leave.

“Please, please be hot!” Amaya said under her breath and Sara elbowed her in response. Then she spotted Ray who had finally exited his hideout and was currently walking to the men’s bathroom.

“Ray!” She called out and sprinted towards him; ignoring that both Amaya and the new girl had turned to look at her. Sara walked inside the bathroom where the tall man was currently splashing cold water on his face. “Hey, I just want to talk; no need to jump out of the window or inside the toilet.”

Ray looked at her puzzled before a giant smile crossed his face. All the hurt and sadness was gone from his eyes and he pulled her in from an air-depriving hug. Sara’s eyes widened but hugged the man back eagerly.

“Oh my gosh, I was so scared that you wouldn’t want to talk to me after everything that went down!” He exclaimed with that goofy smile of his.

“Ray, I waved at you back there; didn’t you see that?” Sara questioned with her hands crossed in front of her chest, even though she wasn’t accusing Ray of anything.

“I thought you were waving at Fred!” The man stated with a laugh and placed a hand on Sara’s shoulder. “Look I know that things between us are over and that we’ve both changed, but you are still my friend Sara and you have been for all these years. And I realized that having you as a friend is much better than having you as a girlfriend.”

“And you are more of like a big brother to me after all.” Sara said with a smile; relieved that Ray had gotten her point. He pulled her in for another quick hug before checking his watch.

“I gotta run, Mrs. Bertinelli wants to talk to me about my summer chemistry course. But it was good chatting with you!” said Ray and moved towards the door. He opened it for Sara who walked outside… only to fall on a stranger.

“Shit, I’m sorry!” She exclaimed as she realized that the man was already gone before she even had a chance to see his face.

“Okay, that was _‘dark and mysterious’,_ am I right?” Ray asked and Sara just smirked before walking towards her first class.

She noticed that in the desk across hers sat the new girl who was currently watching her intently; blue ice-cold eyes scanning her face. She was so confused by the girl who was observing her, that she didn’t even hear Mr. Deveau calling her name.

“Mrs. Lance, are you with us?” He asked; sarcasm evident on his voice like it always was. She gave him a quick nod and straightened in her chair. “You obviously weren’t paying attention but I asked you how many were the casualties in the Central City Hospital fire in 1863?”

“I will have to go with… a bunch?” Sara said and practically heard her teacher’s blood boil.

“Mrs. Lance I was more than lenient towards you last May but if you won’t adjust to your new reality and start studying, your marks won’t stay where they are.”Mr. Deveau explained and Sara felt herself grow agitated at her teacher’s behavior. “Now is there anyone else who would like to give me the answer? And for those of you who are wondering, I mean in an actual number.”

“247 if you are not counting the civilians who tried to help.” Said a voice and the whole class turned and saw that it was actually the new girl who was leaning back on her chair with a sense of casualness and confidence rarely seen in a teenager.

“That is correct!” Said Mr. Deveau, pleasantly surprised that even one student in his class had the basic knowledge of their town’s history. “Mrs..?”

“Snart.” The girl responded and the way she said it, meant that she knew the power within the last name she had.

“Snart; any connection to the original settlers at our very own town?”

The girl immediately tensed.

“ _Very_ distant.”

“Well you do seem to have your fair share of historic knowledge… even though there were no civilians that helped that night in the fire.”

“They came afterwards and tried to put down the fire by bringing water from the Falls. But once they arrived they fire had spread too much and they…uhm, I believe that you can find the files about the incident on the library if you would like to refresh your cognition, Mr Deveau.”

 

“Hey, you!” Amaya called as she practically sprinted towards the girl who was walking casually down the hallway. The young woman stopped walking and turned to look at the two humans who approached her. The one who looked way too cheerful to be possibly liked by her and… _her_. Well, she wasn’t Alexa, but it sure as hell looked a lot like her. That bitch who destroyed her family and her whole life. That slut whose fault it was that she was back in Central after 145 years to stop the monster that she helped create.

“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked; voice cool despite her burning need to rip the petite blonde’s neck.

“Nothing, we just wanted to introduce ourselves; I’m Amaya and this is Sara.” Said Amaya and stretched out her hand, which the tall brunette hesitantly shook. And then Sara offered her hand for her to shake.

_“Hey, I’m Alexa.” A firm handshaking and a small smile._

_“Hello, it is nice to meet you.” She had answered; admiring the woman who was as pretty and as confident as she wished to become one day._

“Nice to meet you. I’m Lisa.” She answered; voice now more relaxed.

“Welcome to Central High!” Amaya stated excitedly and pulled out a flyer from her backpack. “Being new must suck and we would really love to show you around. There’s a bonfire, school party thing happening tonight and you are very welcome to join us, if you want to of course.” Lisa took the flyer and inspected it; a party full of hormonal and drunk teens wasn’t really her cup of tea anymore, but if it meant finding _him_ …

“I’ll see you tonight.” She responded and exited the school; ready for some answers.

 

“Did you know?” She called out as she walked inside the house and threw her backpack on the floor. “Leonard!”

“What is it sister? I was actually trying to sleep up there and your yelling isn’t helping me.” Said the man as he walked down the mahogany stairs of the house; coming face to face with his furious sister. Of course he was prepared for that; he knew that Lisa and Sara would eventually meet and that she would not be that thrilled to find a woman who looked exactly like Alexa in the same high school as her.

“Did you know that there is a walking copy of Alexa wandering in the town?” Lisa demanded as her brother walked to the living room and went straight to the liquor cabinet.

“I might have seen her once or twice in the grocery store…” He lifted his glass of whiskey and downed the warm liquid with a smirk on his face. “But other than that no. Didn’t I tell you? It must have slipped my mind.”

“Are you actually joking right now, Leonard?” Lisa hissed and grabbed the glass out of his hand as he was about to pour himself another glass; throwing it on the wall and smashing it into bits and pieces. “Is it a coincidence that there is another Alexa and somehow that’s when our brother decided to come back in town?”

“Yes, because if you can’t already tell, the girl is sixteen years old. Which means that she has been alive for sixteen whole years. And _he_ has only been in town for a while now.”

“She _looks_ sixteen Lenny! There is no guarantee that she isn’t that crazy bitch! She looked exactly the same; every freckle and even her eyes were _exactly_ the same. She can just be pretending.” Leonard placed his hands on his sister’s shoulders.

“Calm down, Lisa. That psycho is gone and Sara is most definitely not her. I did my own research and you can see it for yourself, she is actually a leaving breathing human and _not_ an immortal slut.” He looked at the flyer she was holding and took it from her hand to read it. “In the party tonight. And you will be certain that she isn’t Alexa.”

 

“You made it!” Amaya exclaimed and pulled Lisa in for a hug which kind of startled the woman. The whole party really was crazy; teenagers either ready to pass out from drinking or making out until they actually did pass out from the alcohol. Sara was by the beers stack talking with a tall and broad shouldered man who was smiling and laughing just as she did. Her smile was genuine and it was something that she had truly _never_ seen on Alexa.

She soon approached them along with the man; both holding two beers. She smiled at Lisa before handing Amaya a beer and placing her hand on Ray’s shoulder.

“Lisa, Ray. Ray, Lisa.” She introduced and Ray gave Lisa a beer with a bright smile on his pretty face. He then shook her hand and the woman found herself smiling back.

“Hello Ray.” Lisa remarked with a small smile as she sipped her beer and she was surprised that it didn’t taste as bad as she thought it would. It was pretty bad but this was a party thrown by teenagers of course, so no high expectations were set to begin with.

Before Ray even had the chance to answer he heard Nate yelling for him. He looked at the direction of his best friend’s voice and saw Nate trying to do a keg stand.

“Sorry, I have to run! Catch you later!” He said and Lisa smirked and waved at him as he walked away.

“Well he was _really_ hot.” Lisa stated with a laugh and Amaya almost choked on her beer. “What, is he your or your boyfriend?”

“Ex-boyfriend, but definitely on-limits!” Sara interrupted and Amaya dropped her half-finished beer on the trash.

“Okay this tastes like actually piss, so I’m gonna go ask and see if they have some real stuff around here and bring some for you too!” Amaya called out as she ran and went to find Nate who probably had brought something better than these cheep beers.

“So, Lisa, did you come back to Central or is this your first time here?” Sara asked as she began climbing up a relatively short tree with ease; causing Lisa to make a mental note of that for later.

“No, I used to live here... a long time ago, but my family left. I’m actually back and me and my brother are living in the old Snart boarding house.” Lisa stated; knowing exactly what she was doing by telling Sara where she and Leonard were. Alexa wouldn’t let the opportunity to see Leonard again pass; not now that Lisa gave her their exact location.

“I think I’ve seen the house; it really is huge.” Sara pointed out and took another sip of her beer.

_Then someone screamed._

“Oh my god, It’s Anna!” Someone cried out as Ray emerged from the woods; neat shirt covered in blood and the petite Anna Loring limp on his arms.

“Someone call 911!” Ray yelled and Sara swiftly jumped off of the branch; landing on her feet and rushing to her friend’s side. Sara knew that Anna had had a crush on Ray since forever and even though the man had been with her for a short period, he always cared deeply for Anna and wanted her to find someone to be happy with.  And now she was bleeding out in his arms.

A few minutes later an ambulance and a police car arrived and Ray was being questioned by a police officer on whether he saw someone with Anna on the woods. Just as they told him that they didn’t need anything else, he saw Lisa Snart talking to the tall man who was with her at the school that same morning. He nodded and walked away; disappearing in the woods as she approached Sara and Amaya and sat next to them.

He suppressed that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and walked over to car; wanting nothing more than to make sure that Anna was going to be okay.

 

Leonard returned to the boarding house and walked straight to his room; needing a good drink and the only thing that would do the trick was his oldest bottle of whiskey that he had stacked on his bedside table.

Then a hawk flew inside the room settling on top of his closet; just as he realized that he wasn’t alone anymore. He turned and there… standing in the middle of the balcony in the flesh after all these years…

“Mick.”

He smirked in response.

_“Hello brother.”_

 


	2. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three siblings finally reunite and the brothers officially meet Sara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is WAY too big and i'm not sure it even makes sense.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“The black sheep returns once again…” Said Mick as he walked inside the room; moving towards the library and letting his fingers graze the dusty books on one of the selves. “I have missed you, Lenny.”

“What are you doing here, Mick?” He questioned; moving cautiously towards the other man who flashed him a smirk. His brother looked the same as always; black jacket and those same over-worn combat boots which Leonard didn’t even know how survived all these years.

“Well, I was just gonna ask you the same thing but I’m guessing your answer already.” Mick said and moved towards the shelves with the family albums. He quickly found the one that was marked “ _1864_ ” and once he opened it, he took something and then put the rest of the album back in its place. “You came here to save your brother; make him good again… and then you saw _her_.” He showed Leonard the picture he had gotten from the album and the man felt his blood boil.

In the photo was Alexa; curled hair cascading down her shoulders and she was wearing that dress with the small slit on her chest. Leonard remembered taking that very dress off of her that same night when he took that picture with a camera his father had reluctantly let him use.

“Young naïve Sara who just happens to look just like her… and I’m wondering little brother, have you thought of how she tastes; how it would be to drain the life out of her… to tear her to pieces and see the life fade away from these blue vibrant eyes of hers?” Mick taunted Leonard and walked closer to him with his smirk getting bigger each passing moment. “Come on, Lenny… Give into the thirst, let’s do this together! Go and tear that girl apart and perhaps you can have your way with her before we kill her. For old time’s sake.”

“Shut up!” Leonard hissed and rushed to Mick; throwing the man out of the still-open window along with himself. He landed on the pavement and he swiftly stood up; dusting his clothes and feeling unnerved by his outburst. Hot-headedness was Mick’s specialty.

_And speaking of Mick…_

Leonard glanced around him; realizing that his brother was nowhere to be seen in the property and he began to panic. Usually Mick wasn’t one to pay house visits and most of all to him or Lisa and it was a quite rare occasion to have him in one place.

“Uh, I hate to tell you that Len but you seem to have really lost your edge. I imagine it isn’t hunting season yet and you can’t eat a deer. Man, it must really suck to feed on poor innocent bunnies and rats. _‘No don’t hurt us, Lenny! We just want to eat our carrots!’_ ” Mick said as he appeared behind the man and Leonard rolled his eyes.

“Reconnecting has been really fun, brother but I would really like to know why you decided to come back after all this time. I know Central has a hell of a nightlife but I really doubt you are here for that.” He said and his mouth had that smirk that was dripping sarcasm…

“Can’t I just be homesick and missing my siblings?” Mick questioned and Leonard snorted at that.

“That right is long gone, Mick… So I am warning you; one more person dies and I go stake-shopping.”

“You sure you wanna do that, brother? Because you are gonna need much more than… _this_ to take me down.” Mick pointed at his lone form.

“What? You are saying that my stunning appearance and excellent sense of humor aren’t enough?” In less than a moment Leonard had his brother by the neck and pressed against one of the walls outside the boarding house. “Of course I can just go fetch us both a couple of stakes and we’ll sort this whole thing out right now.” It was Mick’s turn to talk and he did it with a harsh punch on Leonard’s face. The other man just kept smirking; unfazed by his behavior. Soon the two were exchanging punches and Leonard managed to grab a broken tree branch; hoping that it would slow him brother down if he stabbed him with. Mick was punching him relentlessly and he didn’t even think twice as he grabbed his little brother and started hitting him against the trees. Leonard was fighting back though; managing to stab Mick with the branch on the stomach but the older man quickly pulled it out and threw it aside.

“Seems like you have picked up a few new tricks, brother!” Leonard called out as he wiped the blood from his nose. Mick was across him; hands crossed in front of his chest and face cool.

“You should see the one with the hawk. Gave Alexa 2.0 and her little friend quite the scare this morning. You should have seen them screaming when the car started spinning.” Mick spat out as Leonard ran up to the other man; hand going inside his chest and the man released a grunt. “That’s how it’s gonna be, Lenny? You’re not fighting fair.”

“I never did.” Leonard drawled and then suddenly Mick used his hands to break Leonard’s neck and he fell limp on the floor.

“Sorry Lenny, but you are beginning to get on my nerves and my anger issues still need work.” Mick muttered and moved towards the house… And then he was getting knocked down. He glanced up to see Leonard. “ _Oh_ , well that was fast. Maybe next time I should stab you or rip off a limb. See what happens then.”

“Or I can break both of your necks, tear off your limbs, and scatter your body parts all across the city and then go on vacation in the Caribbean.” Said Lisa as she walked towards the two looking pissed as hell.

“Lisa! The sibling I actually missed.” Mick called out with a sarcastic growl. The woman rolled her eyes and separated her two siblings; throwing them in different sides.

“Cut the crap, bro. We both know you don’t give a damn about me or Leonard. So I suggest you go and compel the girl who survived your attempt to kill her to forget all about you or I can stake you right now and go do that myself.”

“Wow… things really have changed.” Mick said and got up from the ground that Lisa had thrown him. “I remember when you were a sweet little innocent girl.”

“Well I think that all three of us know what happened to that little girl and whose fault it is.” Both Mick and Leonard exchanged a look but surprisingly it was Mick who spoke.

“By the time I’m done you’re gonna get all of that back, Lisa. We both are.” Mick stated as he started walking away.

“What’s your plan Mick?” Leonard demanded as he stood next to Lisa with a determined expression.

The other man smiled.

“Doesn’t the thrill of the discovery and the anticipation make it all _much_ more fun? I guess you will just have to figure that out on your own.” He said as he quickly disappeared and the two siblings saw a hawk flying in the distance.

Looks like their brother was here to stay after all…

 

“Hey, Anna, it’s me.” Ray said as the slender girl’s eyes opened and she burrowed her eyebrows at the young man. “Calm down, your parents are on their way from Philly right now and the doctor let me sit with you until they get here.”

Anna’s hand went to her bandaged neck and she tried to say something to Ray; even though her voice came out as a hoarse grunt.

“Don’t try to talk yet. Whatever happened… whatever animal attacked you; it’s gone now, you are safe.” Anna lifted her tear-filled eyes and looked at him. With a scratchy voice she finally managed to say…

_“Vampire”_

 

_“Dear diary, the past is like a ghost. No matter how much we want to move on and forget it; pretend it’s not killing us from the inside…_

“Lenny, hide that picture… That bitch doesn’t deserve even your merest shred of attention.” Lisa said and placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

“Lis, I am so sorry I couldn’t stop him.” Leonard said with a pained voice as he stood up from the chair and faced his little sister.

“I let Mick go tonight; it’s my fault too.” She stated softly with a tone he hadn’t heard in a very long time.

“I don’t mean about Mick.” Lisa’s eyes darkened. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop dad… _when he-._ ”

“It’s still not your fault. It’s all her fault and if I had the chance I would make her pay all over again…But my priority now is Mick and it should be yours too.”

 

_…it always comes back, one way or the other…_

The tired woman sat on her usual table at Jitters and she was suddenly very thankful that the coffee-shop was open 24/7. Her books were spread all over the surface and even though she had to work on her paper... she just could not get her eyes off of that handsome stranger who was looking at her intently. She was playing it cool… until he stood up and started walking towards her.

“Can I help you?” She questioned with her eyebrow rising as she looked at the man. Well he was quite handsome and from the looks of it he had a pretty good body too… _Stay cool!_

“I believe that you may be just the help I’m looking for right now. _I’m Mick.” His piercing eyes were focused on hers as he smirked._

_“I’m Laurel.” She said with a smile._

_…and whether we like it or not, it is bound to change everything. And when the past returns...We wouldn’t have wished for our day to be different. Because sometimes different is very, **very** far from good. And you realize that in dark times, you find yourself making unexpected friends… _

“Lisa?” Sara asked concerned as she saw the brunette standing in her front door. She was still in her clothes from the bonfire party but her eyes were red-rimmed and it looked like she had been crying. “What happened is everything okay? Did your brother hurt you?” The other woman rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“No, no. Leonard would never even think of laying a hand on me.” She explained and Sara remembered the piercing blue orbs of the man when she bumped on him on her way out of the bathroom. She didn’t even had the time to process it was the same man who had come in with Lisa, but Amaya took it upon herself to tell her that he was indeed the hot stranger. “I’m just… I really don’t want to be home right now and… I have nowhere else to go.”

Lisa still stood on the doorway, just in front of the doorframe with her feet not stepping inside the premises of the house. Sara didn’t seem to notice that and she offered her a warm smile.

“You can crash here for as long as you want and my sister isn’t home yet so she won’t be here to bombard you with a million questions.” Lisa didn’t move from where she was standing; looking at her feet.

“Are you sure you don’t mind..?” She asked hesitantly.

“I don’t. Now _come in_ ; I’ll go make us both some coffee and you can tell me what happened to you.” Sara stated and Lisa finally walked inside the house and let out a relieved breath at the fact that she could enter the house just by Sara inviting her in.

Little did both girls know that Leonard was across the street and smiling to himself, now knowing that Lisa was safe and she was with Sara in her house where Mick couldn’t come in until they invited him… Which was _definitely_ wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“You got it?” Sara asked Lisa as she met the girl in front of her locker the next morning.

“Did I get it?” Lisa teased and got a book out of her backpack. Sara let out an excited squeal and grabbed the book. It was “The Tale of Two Cities” and as Sara opened the first page she saw that it was one of those that were published in 1859. “Duh. I’m basically a ninja.”

“Didn’t your brother give it to you?” Sara questioned and bit her lip, not wanting Leonard to be upset that Lisa took something behind his back to give to her. “Oh my god Lisa this is first edition.”

“Yeah I know…Lenny has a huge collection of these; books our relatives had since they first came in Central and he usually doesn’t mind me borrowing them.” She reassured the blonde as they began walking towards their first class of the day; History.

And appeared that the class had already started and Mr. Deveau really wasn’t thrilled when his students were late.  He paced back and forth waiting for the two girls to sit down and then shot both of them a glare.

“Well now that Mrs. Lance and Mrs. Snart have decided to join us I can continue.” He stated and Lisa snorted. “As I was saying, the comet was discovered about 5 centuries ago and it’s the first time it passes Central in _145_ years. Now as you all might have heard, the comet will be its brightest after dusk so I imagine most of you will be seeing it in tonight’s celebration…”

Again, Sara wasn’t paying that much attention to her teacher’s words; per usual and was instead texting Amaya who surprisingly sat on the other end of the classroom.

_Her brother is the hottie from yesterday, Sara! You at least have to meet him._

_Nope, not doing this. Lisa is actually pretty nice and I’m not using her into meeting her hot brother._

_Hey, I’m not saying that but I am sensing that this guy will be the change you want._

_Oh making predictions now too, teenage witch?_

_Hey last night I thought I saw a hawk at the party, aka a hawk like the one that almost caused my car to take down a post box. And then Anna was injured. Coincidence?_

_Yes. Totally a coincidence. Amaya you are in serious need of a night-out and I’m totally dragging you to the comet sighting tonight and maybe you can predict what the hell is happening with Laurel._

_Why what is wrong with-._

“Mrs. Jiwe and Mrs. Lance, I suggest you put your phones in your bags unless you want me to ask for your legal guardians to come get them after school.” Mr. Deveau’s voice interrupted them and both girls instantly hid their phones and mumbled apologies. “Now for the first assignment of the year, I suggest you work on teams and this time you will have to work with someone new. So, Mrs. Lance you are going with Mrs. Snart and as for Mrs. Jiwe, she will have to choose someone else this time. The rest of you can choose a partner from the name board.”

 

“Her parents are with her every minute of the day but Mrs. L let me stay with her a little bit this morning. She has been asleep since last night but other than that the doctors are saying that she will be cleared to leave by tomorrow.” Ray explained as he handed Sara a coffee and they walked together on the mostly-empty parking lot of the school.

“That’s positive; at least that animal didn’t damage anything vital.” She said and sipped the hot beverage. “Have they figured out what animal attacked her anyway?”

“Nope, but last night she… she woke up the only thing she said was ‘ _vampire’_.” Sara’s eyebrows shot up and she made a face.

“Was she drunk or something?” She asked with concern on her voice even though she knew that Anna was the last person she knew that could be so drunk that she would think a vampire attacked her.

“No, no. Anna doesn’t usually get drunk… Maybe it was the pain medication.” Ray tried to reason.

“Yeah, unless Dracula is running around Central and trying to feed on innocent girls.” Sara said and gave Ray a playful nudge. She knew that her friend was usually a ray of sunshine (thus why she found his name to be so fitting), but what happened with Anna really seemed to shock him. “Don’t worry. Anna is getting better right now and you were her knight in shining armor. And when she gets better maybe she can repay you for your chivalrous behavior.” She winked at him and Ray almost choked on his coffee.

“Well that ends today’s conversation.” He said and gave Sara a quick hug before starting to walk away. “I’m gonna go and see if Anna woke up!”

“Give her my best and a sloppy kiss!” She teased and Ray groaned as he got in his car. Sara was left alone again and only then she noticed that on the other side of the parking lot; near the woods, stood Lisa talking with her brother. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the handsome man with the black leather jacket talking to Lisa and just when she thought of walking over to them and asking the woman what they were gonna do with the assignment, her phone rang. She took it out of her back pocket and saw that it was Laurel. She accepted the call and just as she looked up to see if Lisa had spotted her… both her and her brother had disappeared.

And then after telling Laurel that it was okay that she forgot to leave her any money for takeout and completely against her better judgment… she started walking towards the direction of the old Snart boarding house.

“Hello?” She called out as she rang the bell _(??)_ on the front door but got no answer. Then as she was about to knock on the front door she realized that it was open. She debated about going in thinking about how wrong it would be to barge in unannounced in the home of a girl she barely even knew… but she thought that if the door was open. That probably meant that either Lisa or her brother were home. So she walked inside. “Lisa?”

She noticed the girl’s backpack on a stool by the door so she kept walking. The house was maybe the most breathtaking place Sara had walked inside of in her entire life. It was almost entirely made out of wood and the furniture made her think of a different era… everything was so authentic and old and truly unique.

And then she heard a slight squeak from the front door. She immediately turned to see if it was Lisa but soon in flew a hawk; _a freaking_ _hawk_ like the one Amaya was talking about that same morning and she whirled to see where it landed she was face-to-face with a man. Her eyes widened as she took a step back; her reflexes kicking in, as she heard the door close behind her.

The man seemed unfazed and a smirk appeared on his lips as he looked at her from top to bottom. His face was unfamiliar but something in the way he looked at her and that smirk was oddly similar to Lisa…

“Hi, I’m Mick, Lisa’s and Leonard’s brother.” He said and crossed his hands in front of his chest. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him closely. He didn’t look anything like Lisa or Leonard. All three had handsome characteristics but in Lisa’s and Leonard’s faces, there was always that coldness… In contrary Mick’s whole face and form were of a warrior; firm jaw and eyes that had a burning fire behind them. But all of them had this… _brokenness_ ; one could say… that always lingered behind their smirks.

“Lisa didn’t mention having another brother besides Leonard.” Sara told him with challenge written all over her expression.

“Well, Lisa doesn’t like to brag and I’m not exactly her brother.” Mick explained as he walked inside the living room and Sara followed a few steps behind him; growing more agitated and worried every moment that passed. “I am adopted, but still, pretty hurtful that sis didn’t mention me.”

“I’m sure she would have mentioned you if we talked more.” She looked around the room; looking for another exit… in vain. “Do you happen to know where she is, because I want to ask her about the history assignment we’re partnered together in?” Mick was about to answer when he spotted the book that Sara held in her hands. His eyes lit up and he took it from her; inspecting it.

“That’s a hell of a book.” He said as he turned on the first page and his fingers touched the inscription. “Lisa gave you this; didn’t she? She must have stolen it from Lenny and man he’ll be pissed.”

“If this book is of that much importance to your brother maybe I should give it back to him.” Sara told him and Mick let out a laugh.

“Oh, you interested in meeting _‘Captain Cold’_?” He asked and Sara’s eyebrows furrowed at the nickname. “That’s what I used to call him when we were kids. Back to the point now; back off from Lenny, little girl cause it’s only gonna end in heartbreak.”

“Last time I checked my name wasn’t little girl and you didn’t have the right to tell me what I can’t and can do.” Sara told him and he smirked appreciatively.

“I’m just saying this for your own good. My brother is still healing from his previous heartbreaking love story and I would have for you to be the rebound.” Sara didn’t answer so he kept talking. “Alexa broke his heart and he is still picking up the pieces and you wouldn’t want that to be the next guy you date, right?”

“I haven’t even spoken to him once, so give the pep-talk to someone who has even the slightest relationship with him.” The sound of a door opening was heard and suddenly Mr-blue-eyes walked inside and… froze.

“Why are you here?” He questioned with his blue orbs focused on Sara.

“Uhm… I just came by to ask Lisa what we are doing for the history assignment.” She looked between the two siblings. “But I can go.”

“No, stay.” Said Mick, just as Leonard said

“That would be better.” Sara glared at him and Mick handed her book, slow enough for Leonard to see what book it was and his jaw to clench at the sight. Sara started walking out of the house and Leonard followed her; leading the blonde to the front door.

“I’m sorry about my brother; he is just… not the most social person.” Leonard drawled and Sara swore that she left her knees go weak at the sound of his voice. He looked at the book she was holding in her slender hands again.

“I can give it back to you, you know.” She said with a smirk. “You don’t have to look at the book and slowly die inside every moment that passes.”

“Keep it.” He said with a smirk and leaned against the doorframe. “I’ve read it about ten times already.”

“Okay. Thank you, Leonard. I’m Sara by the way.” She stretched out her hand for him to shake and a few seconds passed before he accepted it and shook it.

_“Uhm no… I’m Sara.”_

_“You just look… Pardon me, you just really remind me of someone. I’m Leonard.”_

“I’m Leonard, although I guess that Lisa took it upon herself to tell you that.” He said and Sara smiled. “I’m… I’m sorry for your friend who got attacked last night… Hope she is feeling better.”

“She is actually; thank you.” She didn’t mention the fact that Ray told her that Anna claimed a vampire had attacked her. It wasn’t every day she talked to someone that hot and she really didn’t want to screw it all up. “So _Leonard_ , will you be coming to the comet celebration tonight?”

“Not sure yet.” He answered and stood up properly. “I’ll tell Lisa that you came by. Goodbye, Sara.” He shut the door before rushing back to the living room where Mick had settled on one of the couches with a beer. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one who thinks about everything?” He teased and took a swig from his beer. “Remember Lenny, I’m the muscle, you’re the brains.”

“Yet you seem to have a plan and it involves keeping Sara away from me somehow.” Leonard noticed and he walked over to pour himself a glass of bourbon. “I’ll ask you again; what is it?”

“And I’ll give you a vague answer again. The point is that sooner or later Sara will find out about Alexa and when she does your dreams about fucking her will go out the window.”

“The reason why I came back is because you decided to kill half of Central and the only thing I want is for you to get it together and stop acting like a dick.”

“I learned from the very best.” Mick said and threw the beer bottle on the floor. “Plus, I did promise you an eternity of misery so now I’m making good to that promise.”

Leonard took a deep breath and placed down his glass. He hadn’t seen Mick in so long that he had almost forgotten his brother’s promise on the night that all their suffering began.

He remembered the scared look on Mick’s face; well he was mostly referred to as Michael back then, and how he begged for him to not do that to him…

To not damn him with that same curse.

“I’ll see you at the comet sighting tonight brother!” Mick called out as he started walking towards the front door. “And I’ll sure be keeping an eye out for Sara and that other girl who cried vampire!”

“I already took care of that so I’ll be greatly saddened that you’ll have to skip tonight’s celebration.” Leonard told him as he ran towards him and blocked the exit.

“You really think that your vampire tricks will work as they should when you are only feeding on poor small animals?”

“If you don’t want to see that right now I suggest you leave.” Leonard said as someone pushed him out of the way and entered the house.

“Why do I always have to separate you two?” Lisa questioned and she set a bag of groceries next to her backpack. Both of her brothers looked at the bag with amused looks. “Hey, don’t look at me like this. We can’t afford to raise suspicions.”

“Sara stopped by to ask about your history assignment…” Mick said with a grin and Lisa’s eyes widened.

“What did you do to her? Did you kill her; kidnap her… don’t tell me that you compelled her to sleep with you.”

“Even I don’t go that low. Women beg me to sleep with them, sis. Plus, I have my eye on someone else in that department.” Mick winked at his siblings as he exited the house. “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

“Hey!” Called out Lisa as she waved towards Sara and Amaya who were sitting in a bench on the town square, looking at the other citizens of Central who were also holding candles and were waiting for the comet to appear on the clear night sky. Once the girls spotted her they stood up and walked over to her, giving her quick hugs to avoid burning her with the candle.

“There seems to be an awfully big crowd for one small comet.” She observed and Sara hummed in agreement. “Sara, Len told me that you came by the house while I was buying groceries today.”

“Yeah, again sorry for barging in like that; I should have given you a call first.” She tried to explain as Amaya looked at her with a very amused expression. Her best friend knew exactly what she was thinking; well more specifically who.

“It’s okay and I apologize if Mick gave you a scare. He can be… really forward.” Lisa told her as Sara lit up her candle with her own.

“It’s okay.” Sara answered with a sincere smile as she saw Leonard approaching the group. He was dressed in all black and his face was yet-again troubled. As soon as Lisa spotted her brother she faced him with a raised eyebrow. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear and Lisa gave him a quick nod.

“I have to go; a few pipes malfunctioned in the house and… I have to go help Mick.” She said and gave both girls hugs before walking away from the crowd and disappearing into the night.

Amaya looked between Sara and Leonard and bit her bottom lip.

“I have to… I saw Helena back there and I just have to ask her about her and Jonathan, so bye!” She said and gave Sara a wink before running off and leaving her alone with Leonard.

He looked at Sara; her blonde hair neatly made in a French braid and dazzling eyes glistening under the night sky and Leonard swore that he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Even the nights he spent with Alexa were no match with just looking at Sara. There was something so pure and unique about her that made every fiber of Leonard’s being burn. But he knew that if he got involved with her it would only lead to heartbreak and death.

“Wanna get out of here…I despice big crowds.” He said and Sara grinned.

“Okay, lead the way.” Soon enough they had arrived in the boarding house and both of them sat atop a tree. “So, what’s your story?”

“My story?” Leonard questioned as Sara smirked.

“Well I don’t have much of a story; not anything interesting anyway.” He responded; not wanting to talk to Sara about his tragic life story and the woman who was responsible for all of his problems.

“That’s not true; Mick did mention your past relationship which left you broken-hearted.” She said and Leonard felt his blood grow cold.

“It was a long time ago.” _145 years ago to be exact._

“Still, it must have hurt and these wounds aren’t easy to heal.” She pointed out and leaned her head against the tree.

“Trust me; I had a lot of time.” Leonard answered and Sara didn’t pressure him more; not wanting to scare the man off. She just nodded and observed as the comet could now be seen in the distance. “What is _your_ story Sara?”

“It’s gonna take you a lot more than this to find out.” She said with a smile and Leonard smirked back. Sara was a challenge… and Leonard was all in. _Chaos or not._


	3. Twilight zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara, Leonard, Lisa and Amaya have dinner together to ease the tension between them and Laurel gets a surprising visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thisss chapter is dedicated to @Superhero_Nephilim, because your comment got me to finish this chapter and I am actually planning on updating as soon as I can because i really sat down and wrote down the backstory of "Immortal" and about Alexa so i really wanna write about here too! So thank you very much!   
> I hope you like this! 
> 
> PS: Twilight zone, for anyone who didn't know, is an area where two different ways of life or states of existence meet or a situation or conceptual area that is characterized by being undefined, intermediate, or mysterious.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

Laurel stretched on her bed; squinting at the sunlight that was coming inside from the open balcony door. _How the hell did she leave this open?_ She turned to look at the right side of her bed; finding it empty. She had woken up with the strangest feeling… She had felt that warmth all over her body the previous night and now her bare forearms… and bare chest and bare- _Why was she naked?_ Her usually neatly-made covers were mostly spilled on the carpet and her clothes were scattered all around the room.

“What the hell..?” She muttered as the events of the previous night were slowly starting to come back to her.

_“I believe that you may be just the help I’m looking for right now._ _I’m Mick.”_

_“I’m Laurel.”_

_“Will I see you again, Laurel?”_

_“Tomorrow night at my place? My sister is gonna go to the comet sighting and I wonder if you want to… hang out?”_

_“Sure… Meet here at 8.30?”_

_“Oh my god. I had sex with him.” She whispered as she jumped out of the bed and started putting on her discarded clothes. This wasn’t like her. She didn’t do one night stands and when she did, mostly before the accident… she never brought them home. But for some reason, she had trusted that guy that she barely even knew and she had brought him into her home, where Sara lived too. And now he was nowhere to be found. “Shit, shit, shit.”_

_She glanced at her alarm clock: **7:55**_

Sprinting to Sara’s room she knocked on her door; knowing that if Sara got up then, she would probably miss first period.

“Down here!” She heard Sara’s voice from downstairs and a huge weight lifted off of her chest. Practically running downstairs, she saw her baby sister sitting on top of the kitchen counter and drinking a cup of coffee. She had the most wicked smile on her face as she looked at her and handed her a mug. “You seem to _really_ need it. So, I want details; what’s his name, how tall he is, _oh_ does he have a six-pack?”

“Sara calm down!” She said as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple. “I’m not telling you anything because you’ll be late for school; now go and I’ll tell you everything about him at dinner.”

“Okayyy. But he better be hot!” Sara stated as she left her empty mug on the kitchen sink and gave Laurel a quick hug before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door to meet Amaya.

 

“I’m telling you, this guy is the trouble. It’s just written all over him, Sara.” Amaya said as they walked towards the school building side by side. “Last night… at one point Leonard’s candle was blown by the wind and I gave him mine because I was leaving anyway and I got this feeling… It wasn’t a good one.”

“What do you mean, _Sabrina_?”

“I mean that… he just didn’t give me a good vibe, that’s all. And you should be careful.” Amaya thought of the feeling of dread that passed though her as her hands brushed with Leonard’s… A feeling of death…

“Any other signs I need to know about?” She asked with her voice clearly sarcastic. It wasn’t like she didn’t love Amaya; she was her best friend after all, but that didn’t men that she believed that she was somehow she was a psychic or a witch. “Does he have horns or maybe a tail?”

“I’m not joking! And honestly, I don’t know… I’ve been actually seeing these numbers in my sleep and… it’s weird but I just can’t get it out of my head.” Amaya explained as she and Sara stopped in front of her locker and she opened it; looking for her English book. “I am sitting in front of a birthday cake with 15 candles in it and then I turn around and I see a man with a hoodie and he is holding 4 gifts. And then he throws a knife to the wall and when I turn to look at the wall the number 24 was carved there.”

“Maybe it’s your subconscious telling you that you not sleeping a full night and making witchy conspiracies all the time are really affecting you.”

Amaya made a face as the bell rang.

“Come on; let’s go my unsupportive and sarcastic best friend.”

 

“I was thinking about what you told me this morning and I think you should get to know Leonard better.” Amaya lifted her eyebrow as they stopped on the red light. “Not that I’m planning to date him or anything but I saw that you weren’t talking too much to Lisa today and you have to know that both of them are nice people from what I’ve seen.”

“I’m listening.” She answered as her nails tapped on the steering wheel; waiting for the light to change to green. Her head was throbbing and as much as she tried she couldn’t shake that bad feeling and these numbers off of her.

“Tonight at 8 in my place and I don’t want _any_ excuses.” Sara warned her and Amaya sighed in defeat. She liked Lisa very much but the feeling on the pit of her stomach was just too much to shake.

“Fine, fine, but I’m doing this only because I love you!”

 

“So are you finally gonna tell me about your mystery guy from last night?” Sara said as she set the plates on the table and Laurel inspected the cupboards for glasses.

“How the hell did you figure out there was a guy here anyway?” Sara looked at her sister with a smirk.

“Well for starters I heard it. _Loud and clear._ Thank you _so_ much for the emotional trauma from that by the way. But I didn’t get to see him in the morning; he must have snuck off before either of us woke up.” Laurel scoffed but didn’t say anything. “Hasn’t he called you or anything? Maybe he is some kind of stalker or serial killer and he just wanted to see how our house was from inside so the next time we sleep he’ll come in and-.”

“Sara! You’re being paranoid. He probably just wasn’t as interested in me as I thought he was.” She admitted with a sigh, while she handed Sara two glasses and turned to get the rest.

“He sounded pretty interested last night…” Sara said and Laurel’s cheeks immediately reddened.

“I knew I shouldn’t have brought him here… I was so dumb to let a random guy in the house; even in my worst days-.”

“We still have both of our kidneys and the TVs and laptops are still in here, so no harm done. Plus you had a hot night with a guy and god knows how long it’s been since you…” She flashed her sister an angelic smile before resuming her previous work and continued placing the glasses on the table. “…Just wait for him to call; and I am sure that he will, sis.”

Laurel gave her a small smile before the doorbell echoed and Sara squealed.

“Must be Amaya; I told her to come a little bit early and bring some ketchup cause…”

“Because someone was too bored to go the grocery store and get a new bottle.” Laurel pointed out and Sara snorted as she opened the door and Amaya let herself in.

“Finally! What took you so long?” She questioned as she placed the ketchup bottle on the dining table and pulled Sara in for a hug.

“Laurel and I were just talking about her _hot_ one night stand…” Sara said and Amaya lifted her eyebrows as she sat atop the kitchen counter.

“Tell me everything!” She exclaimed with a squeal and Laurel groaned as tried to avoid answering the questions the teens asked.

“Where the hell are the napkins?” Sara muttered; standing and looking around the kitchen trying to make her brain cooperate.

“Second drawer to your right.” Both her and Laurel turned to look at Amaya who had immediately answered Sara’s rhetorical question. The younger blonde moved towards the drawer Amaya claimed they were and as she opened it she realized that her friend was right.

“Okay you have been in this kitchen a million times… This… is just a coincidence.” But she couldn’t stop her voice from sounding just the tiniest bit uncertain.

The doorbell interrupted the conversation and both Sara and Laurel rushed towards the door; leaving Amaya to let out a sigh. Closing her eyes she said:

“Bottle opener…” And when she opened the drawer in front of her… the bottle opener was in it. She shook off her uneasy feeling and followed the noises from the main entryway of the house.

“Oh my gosh it’s so beautiful! You really didn’t have to!” Sara told Lisa who was holding out to her a simple black double woven leather bracelet with a silver ball as a clasp which surprisingly didn’t seem to open…

“It’s a small gift to show how much we appreciate you inviting us over for dinner.” Lisa said and smiled at Sara, who was putting the bracelet on before giving Amaya a warm hug. The tall brunette looked stunning as always with her long hair curled, skinny jeans and a fitting top under a leather jacket. Leonard stood just outside the door; keeping some distance from the two girls.

“Leonard why are you still out there? _Come in!_ ” Sara prompted and Leonard walked inside; letting out a breath. He closed the door and followed the three women to the dining table on the kitchen where various platters were with food.

And after a few minutes the silence was… _very_ awkward. Leonard was nursing his meal and noticed how Sara glanced around the table, probably trying to think of a topic to talk about so she could start the conversation.

“So, Tanner’s assignment…” Sara said and all of them looked at her from their seats. “Amaya, did you think of a topic for yours?”

“Uhm what was the general theme again?” Asked Amaya as she refilled her glass with coke.

“History during the 1800s. Maybe you could talk about your witchy ancestors.” She told her friend with a smile. Amaya lifted her eyebrows; getting the teasing nature of Sara’s comment.

“You have witch ancestors, Amaya?” Lisa asked, honestly interest to know if there really was a witch among them… The last thing she and Leonard needed with Mick in town was a witch messing with their business.

“That’s very interesting… My _mother_ used to tell me that Celtic druids moved here during the 1800s.” Leonard added as he added some hot sauce to his noodles.

“My family moved to Central from Salem. And the trials were in the 1600s, Sara so it isn’t an eligible topic for the assignment.” She explained and her expression really showed that she wasn’t enjoying the prospect of talking about the painful history of her own ancestors and many other ones.

“Oh, so Salem witches?” Amaya nodded curtly and ate a bit more of her food. “These women were the embodiment of heroism and courage in a time of total obscurantism.”

“Yeah…” She agreed with a smile. “Yeah they were.” Sara let out a breath as slowly everyone started talking and interacting nicely, once the initial awkwardness was out of the way. She knew that despite her bad feeling Amaya was gonna like Leonard very much as soon as she got to know him a bit more.

And suddenly the door bell rang and both her and Laurel got to the door at the same time; the older sister running down the stairs, not wanting to interrupt their dinner.

“Mick?” Laurel questioned as she saw her hook-up from the night before standing on the front door of her house with a smirk on his face.

“Mick?” Sara asked with a confused-then-disgusted face, as she realized the only way the man could know Laurel.

“You know him?” The older blonde asked her sister with a started voice.

“He is Leonard’s and Lisa’s brother. How do _you_ know him?” Sara said with a teasing tone and Laurel cleared her throat; turning to Mick who was still smirking.

“Why are you here?” She mumbled and heard the footsteps of someone approaching.

“You didn’t give me your phone number, remember? So here you go.” He handed her a small piece of paper with his phone number written on it. Laurel looked between the paper and him before putting it on her sweatpants’ pocket.

“Thanks. Uhm… wanna come in?” She offered and Mick looked over her shoulder and at Leonard and Lisa who were glaring at him.

“Mick, what the…” Lisa demanded with her voice shrieking. Leonard put his hand on her forearm to keep her from getting closer to their older brother.

“Hey, sis.” He told her before looking at Laurel again with a smile. “Of course I wanna come in.”

He smirked to himself; knowing that his siblings were probably looking at each other panicked now that he was involved with Laurel and had been invited in precious Sara’s house.

 

“You should try out for cheerleading, Lisa!” Amaya said and Lisa groaned.

“I don’t cheerlead.”

“Hey, cheerleading might seem lame to you, but it is pretty cool.” Pointed out Sara; making Laurel raise her eyebrows. “Even though I switched to martial arts later on.”

“Do you still do martial arts?” Leonard asked her nonchalantly as he leaned back on the couch.

“Uhm… no. I stopped when my parents died.” She responded and Leonard looked at her with a sympathetic smile. “But I still practice at home.”

“I’m so sorry Sara. Lisa, Lenny and I totally feel ya. Cause almost everyone we cared about has died, right guys?” Mick pointed out and Lisa’s eyes darkened. Her brother was only saying those things to get a reaction out of Leonard and her. He would never go into detail about what went down all those years ago; as most of the causes of death were… peculiar… but Mick really knew how to mess with his siblings.

“Mick…” Leonard warned him and the Lance sisters exchanged a look.

“Sorry, sorry Len. Didn’t mean to bring _her_ up.” Sara looked at Amaya who was focused on the two brothers; trying to realize what was happening. But Sara knew better. Mick was talking about Alexa… 

Plenty of minutes later and after the mood had lightened up, Sara was in the kitchen cleaning up as everyone else was in the living room sitting and chatting. She was putting the plates on the dish washer when she felt someone intentionally cough behind her.

“Need any help?” Asked Mick as Sara wiped her hands with a hand towel.

“No, thanks. Uhm… Before… Were you talking about Alexa?” Mick’s smirk fell for a moment but immediately he was back to his snarky self. He hummed as he grabbed a plate and rinsed it before placing it on the dish washer. “Did she die recently?”

“Seems like ages ago.” He told her and went on with the tidying up. “And to answer the question that’s swirling in that head of yours blondie she died in a fire. Very painful, very tragic.”

“How was she like?”

“Hot. But her soul was black as coal, if she had one to begin with…” He was talking about her with a melancholic voice which despite his best efforts, showed how much he was connected with her. “She was… like a dream though.”

“So did you or Leonard date her first?” Sara questioned with a raised eyebrow and Mick wasn’t really surprised that she had managed to figure it out all on her own.

“There are always two sides to every story, Lance.” Mick responded to her with a shrug.

“Actually there are three. The third one is the truth.” The short blonde came closer to Mick looking at him from head-to-toe. “You better not be using my sister as a substitute for Alexa or you’ll see my martial arts skills aren’t rusty at all. Got it?”

“Got it.”

 

“What the hell was that in there?” Leonard demanded as he pushed Mick towards a wall on a building of the high school. Lisa had stayed with the girls to chat which left the two brothers alone. “You can’t just walk in Sara’s house whenever you feel like it. Nor can you screw her sister.”

“Well you can see that I am doing both.”

“You pretend that you don’t care but I know you, brother. Deep down you do care. About Lisa, about me and even about Laurel and Sara. Just like you cared for _Alexa_.” He told his brother, who immediately was enraged. Leonard knew that he didn’t like to talk about Alexa, but that night Mick too had mentioned the blonde.

Footsteps where approaching in the distance and Mr. Deveau was soon close to the men with a brown messenger bag. He must have stayed to grade papers or look over the upcoming chapters he was going to teach after the book club he oversaw because there wasn’t any other reason for him to be leaving the school at almost 12 o’ clock at night.  

Mick looked at Leonard and smirked as he launched at the man; his fangs tearing his neck and quickly draining him of all of his blood. He dropped the lifeless body of the high school teacher on the ground and wiped his blood-stained face with the back of his hand.

“Does that look like I still care about _anyone_ , brother?” Mick taunted him and Leonard’s face distorted in rage.

“I don’t care what you do or who you kill, Mick. I stopped worrying about that a long time ago. But this was our home. And if you so think of hurting Sara or Laurel or anyone else in this town ever again, I promise you that I’ll be the one to drive a stake through your heart _without blinking_.” He said before turning away and continuing walking towards the trail that leaded to the old Snart boarding house.

 

Amaya was driving on her way home, music playing on the radio but she was too distracted by her thoughts to listen. Her mind kept wandering to the dinner and how Leonard and Mick seemed around each other. Lisa had gone from playful and teasing to serious and alert and something was _definitely_ wrong with that family, even though now she knew that it probably didn’t have anything to do with Leonard.

She was mostly worried about Laurel, who had been like a big sister to her since her birth and she didn’t want her to be involved with someone who was bad ne-.

_She heard the sirens first._

“ _Ambulance_.” She acknowledged on her head.

She slowed down a bit, looking to see that it was coming from the parking lot of the high school. Amaya noticed the police cars that were also arriving and that’s when she decided to pull over to take a look at what was happening, as many other people had gathered around the scene and she couldn’t see clearly.

She parked her car and got out; walking over to the crowd and as she managed to make out what was happening she gasped. Mr. Deveau was laying dead on the ground; eyes wide open and blood staining his suit and neck and hand still grasping his brown leather bag. Her teary eyes looked at the building that was on the right side of the man…

**BUILDING 4**

The number on the end of Mr. Deveau’s car…

**FHT 15**

And the number of the parking space he was found…

**24**

She took a step back and started stumbling back to her car; unable to stop her sobs at the fact that these three seemingly random numbers weren’t random at all… and she had somehow predicted the death of her teacher.

Maybe the witches and Salem and her being a descendant weren’t ramblings of an old woman and maybe her grandmother was actually telling her the truth about her family and the truth… _about her_.

So Amaya got back in her car, ready to finally have a talk with her grandmother about those witch ancestors of hers…

 

“Lenny?” Lisa asked as she knocked on her brother’s bedroom door. In her hands she held a book that Sara told her to give Leonard if she could and she was surprised not to find him drinking downstairs when she returned from Sara’s home. Amaya had finally loosened up and went back to her normal self; not looking so scared when she was around her anymore so that should have been considered something to drink about despite all the craziness with Mick. “Leonard? Are you up?”

“Come in.” He called out and Lisa opened the door and walked inside, seeing that Leonard was putting on a new sweater as a blood stained one was on the floor.

“What the hell happened?” The brunette demanded; grabbing her brother’s arm and looking to see if he was hurt anywhere. Despite being a vampire she was still worried about him and more so now that Mick was in town.

“Your history teacher is dead, by the way.” He told her and Lisa furrowed her eyebrows. “Mick killed him to make a point that he doesn’t care about anyone anymore.”

“He… He killed Mr. Deveau? God how far is he gonna take it?” Lisa breathed out; sitting cross-legged on Leonard’s bed. He was about to say something to her, probably not to sit on his covers with her shoes on, when Lisa handed him the book. “Also,  Sara told me to give this to you. She said that it isn’t Dickens but it’s the next best thing.”

He almost smirked; remembering the conversation he and Sara had about books like Twilight and sparkly vampires. She had given Lisa the first Twilight book and he knew she would be asking questions next time she saw him, so he placed it on his nightstand; eager to see how young people these days viewed vampires. Probably not like his father or people like him did in the 1860s.

“Tell her I said thanks.”

“What’s up with you and her? Do you like her?” She asked him; making Leonard tense. “She isn’t Alexa, Leonard. Don’t forget it.”

“Thank god for that.” Leonard answered as he grabbed the blood-stained sweater and headed to the bathroom of his bedroom; putting it on the washing machine. “The vervain bracelet was a good idea but you have to find a way to give one to Laurel and Amaya too, because every moment they don’t have vervain on them Mick can compel them to do _anything_ he wants. And now that he is invited in Sara’s house... he can hurt both her and Laurel any time.”

“I know, Lenny.” Lisa told him; putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “I want to believe that the Mick we knew is still in there… The kind and good man we knew but… I think he changed. All the darkness… It swallowed him up like it did me all these years ago…”

“You and Mick are nothing alike. What happened to you... It was _nothing_ like what happened to Mick. He _chose_ to be like this. You didn’t and you have to remember that. Keep that thought here…” He put his index finger on her temple and tapped it. “And especially in here.” He tapped right above her heart.

“We have to do something about Mick.” Lisa mumbled with a low voice. “Lenny I wanted to change, but Mick… I think it’s too late for him. He killed an innocent man. He was kind of a dick but he didn’t deserve to die. Not like that. There is nothing human in our brother anymore. No humanity, no guilt, no remorse… and no love. _He is a monster_ …”

Meanwhile, miles away, Mick stood next to Laurel who was sleeping soundly on her bed. He didn’t make a sound. Neither did he make a move to attack her. Instead he just stood there, looking at her and noticing all the ways that she was similar to Sara (and Alexa) and all the ways she was different. Her hair was a more of a dirty blonde shade and her face had a different shape and… they really didn’t look like siblings if you didn’t already know they were. The similarities were tiny, but they were there.

He let his hand brush her cheek softly; missing being next to her under that very duvet and sheets like he was the night before. Laurel didn’t seem to be alerted by Mick’s intimate gesture and she kept sleeping.

He took a step back thinking that this wasn’t right. He wasn’t there to screw Laurel or have her as a new girlfriend. He had something to do and he couldn’t let anything distract him from that.

So he turned and left… thinking about his next move… and plotting a way to set his plan in motion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments=Love<3<3   
> And also if you have any questions about the fic or the chapter or you didn't understand something, feel free to ask me! <3


	4. And then there were four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Founders' Party is held on the Heywood Mansion and as Sara remembers a bit about her past, so does Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah i have no life and I really like to spend hours writing fics!  
> Thanks to larielromeniel and sylvanheather for encouraging me to post this sooner rather than later. <3  
> And also a disclaimer: I am following the plot of TVD but there are differences because the dynamics are different and so are the character. But in order to get the endgame of this season right I gotta stick to the show for some part. But you know, I like to mess with the characters using my own ideas too!  
> Really hope you like this!  
> Alsoo:  
> [Laurel's outfit](http://image.way2enjoy.com/misc/lazyg/katie_cassidy/people/katie_cassidy_73704_katie_123_184lo_zt16qDh.sized.jpg)  
> [Sara's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/4b/1c/f5/4b1cf57e19f8beb990760bc8f3b5c50c--green-homecoming-dresses-short-prom-dresses.jpg)  
> [Lisa's dress (black)](https://cdn-4.jjshouse.com/upimg/jjshouse/s1140/da/67/fdbfc746114c099cd935fc64eb5bda67.jpg)  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“I can confirm that after an attack on a hunter late last night, a 12-feet puma mountain lion was shot and killed, while the hunter is in stable condition at Central City hospital.” Explained the sheriff and the reporter put the microphone in front of her.

“So you are saying that the monster that killed all those people is dead?”

“Yes. Yes I do.” Sheriff Palmer said and the reporter smiled. “The citizens of Central City can sleep soundly at night from now on.”

“Hey, Laurel did you hear about the mountain lion?” Sara called out as she heard her sister walk through the front door of their house.

“Yeah, I heard Sheriff Palmer on the radio.” Laurel answered; putting a few bags of groceries on the table and getting a rusty box out of her backpack. “One less thing everyone can complain about I guess.”

“What’s this?” She asked her sister who opened the box and took out a pocket watch. “Is that..?”

“A very old pocket watch. Mom had told Mayor Heywood that she would give it to them to put up on the heritage display on the Founders’ party this year…” Sara fell silent for a moment; remembering how excited her mother had been for the heritage display that she had organized and supervised. She felt that knot in her stomach again, but didn’t say anything. “I got it from the safe deposit box and I’ll get it and the rest of the stuff back as soon as they’re done with them.”

“Laurel, I don’t-.” The doorbell interrupted the two sisters and Sara stood up; running to open the door and see Leonard standing there. “Hey.”

“Hello.”He drawled as he leaned against the doorway. “I came here to bring you back your book.” Leonard handed her “New Moon” book and he smirked. After reading “Twilight” in only four days, Sara gave him the “New Moon” book per his request. “Sorry it took me a week but I was busy.”

“It’s okay. Come on upstairs cause I have no idea where I have “Eclipse”.” Sara told him and started going up the stairs.

“Hey Leonard.” Laurel called out from the kitchen as she cleaned her hands with a towel.

“Hello, Laurel.” He yelled back; following Sara upstairs. The past week and a half he had seen a bit more of Laurel, just as he had seen more of Sara which was something that he very much liked. Laurel still seemed to be involved with his brother, who despite having moved in on the boarding house without asking anyone, didn’t sleep there most nights. Whenever he saw her though, he made sure to look for bruises or bite marks on her body.  “So, did you find it?”

Sara was crouched in front of her library shelves; trying to read the titles and find the book she was looking for. It had been a long time since she had read it, so it wasn’t the easiest task to find it among her many books.

“Uhm just give me a minute, Snart. I know you wanna know if they are gonna get Victoria but you should be more patient.”

He snorted as he sat on her bed; leaning back against the headboard. Every time he was in Sara’s house Leonard always looked around; wanting to know the blonde’s style better. Her walls were with a pale wallpaper and around her room were various frames with photos of her, featuring mostly her family and then Amaya, Ray and Nate. Other than that there weren’t many other things that showed her personal style. She also had a punching bag that was hanging from the ceiling on the end of the room, along with gloves.

“So Snart, are you going to the Founders’ party?” Sara suddenly asked and Leonard raised his eyebrows.

“I thought people would be bored of bad champagne and gossiping after all this time.”  He pointed out as he grabbed a book from her nightstand; his copy of “Frankenstein” that he had lent her the week before.

“You have gone on one before?” She asked him and Leonard couldn’t exactly tell her that he went to the very first one. “And for the record the champagne isn’t all that bad.”

“No.., the Snarts aren’t that welcome anymore.” He fiddled with his family ring that was on his finger; careful though not to take it off.

“Care to make an exception this year?” He furrowed his eyebrows as she handed him the book that she finally found (on the inside of her closet for some reason). “My mom had planned this heritage display and she was so excited about it and planning it so thoroughly… And I thought if you would want to come with me.”

“You’re lucky I want to read the rest of the books and I have to be on your good side.” Leonard told Sara and she smiled; sitting next to him.

“You’re _always_ on my good side, Leonard.”

 

“Mick! What the hell? You scared the hell out of me!” Laurel exclaimed as Mick smirked and pulled her in for a kiss that she returned. She had been putting the groceries on the cupboards and the fridge when Mick yelled ‘boo’ behind her and scared the shit out of her. “Was the back yard door open again?”

“ _Yes_. But I closed it as I came in. What are you up to, doll?”

“Just putting some groceries in place. How come you’re here? Didn’t you tell me you were busy this afternoon?” She asked Mick while she filled a glass with tap water and watered her father’s plants that were still on the kitchen island.

“I am but I wanted to ask you something and I wanted to do it _in person_.” Mick stated and he walked closer to Laurel, leaning next to her. “Do you want to go to the Founders’ Party with me?”

“How about we just hang out here? I’m not really the biggest fan of a bunch of stuck-ups judging me and talking to me only because my ancestors were co-founders.” Mick’s face darkened and his smirk disappeared; making a chill go down Laurel’s spine. “Mick..?”

“Laurel, I’m gonna be your date on the party tonight.” He told her; his pupils growing and then becoming small again as he bent Laurel to his will. Mick didn’t want to compel her for the most part but unfortunately for her, she wasn’t being cooperative.

“You know what? We should go to the Founders’ party together; I think it’s gonna be fun.” Laurel said with a smile and Mick smirked as he gave her a quick kiss.

“Great idea, doll… I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon then…”

 

“Sara, the doorbell is ringing!” Laurel called out from upstairs as she tried to fix her mess of winged eyeliner. “It’s probably Nate.”

It was Nate who had already dressed in his tuxedo and looked as uncomfortable as ever.

“Hey Sara, uhm my grandpa sent me for the things.” He said and Sara handed him the box. “You look very nice and thank you, I’ll see you at the party.”

“Should I wear the black or the blue heels for my invisible date?” Amaya questioned out loud as she lied on the sofa on the living room looking at the two pair of high heels that she had put on the freaking coffee table.

“We won’t live to decide if you don’t put these down. Laurel will kill us if the glass is damaged. And go with the blue ones; they look better with your dress.”

“What’s the point of even dressing up and doing my make up when I’m going without a date?” She questioned with a sigh. “And don’t say anything because you are going on a date with a hot _older_ guy and so is your sister!”

“You aren’t going to be alone in a corner, Amaya. Lisa doesn’t have a date either.” Sara pointed and Amaya raised her eyebrows. “You have each other to chat with and talk shit about others. And I’ll be there too.”

“What time is Lisa going to come here, anyway?”

“I think in about half an hour, because we have to leave in... one! And I still haven’t done my hair, shit!”

 

“Maybe I should lock you on the dungeon downstairs and not let you go out tonight.” Leonard said at Lisa as he walked inside her bedroom. The woman stood in front of her mirror; putting on a pair of bright red heels. She had worn a black satin A-Line off the shoulder dress that barely reached her knees and which had a belt from the same material. Her skin looked more pale than usual because of her red lipstick and her hair was styled on an intricate up-do.

“Don’t be silly, Lenny. I might look seventeen, but remember- 145 years of experience right here.” She pointed at herself with a smirk. “And you look nice too. All cleaned up for your date with Sara.”

“For the hundredth time little sister, this isn’t a date. Merely a way to keep tabs on our brother who is surely gonna take this chance to wreak havoc.” Lisa gave him a small pat on his freshly-shaved cheek.

“Keep telling yourself that, Lenny.”

“Sorry to interrupt your stupid bonding but blue or dark red tie?” Mick asked from the doorway and they both turned to look at him. “What? Is the tie too much? Should I wear a suit and no tie like loverboy here?”

“Dark red.” Lisa told him as she grabbed her clutch from her bed. “And if you think of killing or feeding off of anyone tonight, I’m gonna stab you on the eye with my heel.” She smiled and walked out; leaving the two brothers alone.

“She’s really grown up, hasn’t she?” Asked Mick; following Leonard who walked back to him bedroom.

“Practically she hasn’t grown up since 1864 but yeah you could say that.” He poured a glass of whiskey for himself and downed it; preparing for a hard night. “Did you compel Laurel to go with you to the party?”

“I don’t know, Leonard, did I?” Mick teased as he helped himself to a glass of whiskey. Leonard watched him as he slowly raised his glass towards his lips… and then he spilled the liquor on the floor.

“Nice try with the drinking and then spiking the bottle with vervain afterwards. But I’m not as dumb as I look.” Leonard shrugged as Mick set the glass back on the table.

“Can’t blame a vampire for trying, can you?”

“Time for us to go, Len. We shouldn’t keep our dates waiting.”

 

“Sara, dear! You look wonderful.” Mayor Heywood told her as she and Leonard stood on the doorstep of their mansion. “And who is this?”

“This is my friend Leonard Snart.” Mayor Heywood raised his eyebrows; not having heard of any Snarts around for _many_ years.

“So great to have another member of a founding family with us tonight, _come on in_!” The men let out a breath and walked inside; moving to stand next to Sara as they maneuvered through the crowd. In many ways it was both new and familiar. Last time he was there everyone was wearing much different clothes and the atmosphere was very different. The original party was in the old Heywood mansion but this one too was impressive and it seemed like the family still had their precious power and money.

“Did it slip my mind to tell you how absolutely stunning you look tonight?” Leonard whispered in her eyes and Sara giggled. She had worn something much more modern than Lisa. But she still looked amazing. The short dark teal cocktail dress had thin straps that formed an ‘x’ on her back and the fact that her hair were straight and lose (covering her neck) made it much easier to appreciate the view.

“Thanks. Now let’s go get something to drink.” She told him and he raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that. Either we get drinks or you’re gonna spend the rest of the night listening to Esther over there talking about her hip surgery.” She nodded towards an elderly woman who was talking very passionately about something to a younger woman.

“You win.” Leonard surrender and Sara smiled before pulling him towards the bar.

Meanwhile Laurel arrived on the home with Mick by her side. Mick stopped immediately before he reached the threshold; hoping that one of the Heywoods would appear soon. He didn’t want to have explain to Laurel how he couldn’t get it because he wasn’t invited. But much to his own luck, Veronica Heywood appeared and immediately walked up to Laurel and Mick.

“Welcome, come in! Laurel, can I talk to you for a moment honey?” She asked as she and Mick walked inside and he gave her a nod. Laurel followed Mrs. Heywood to the side and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Did Sara manage to find the watch? Because it’s still not in the display.”

“The watch..?” Laurel asked; confused. Sara supposedly gave it to Nate when he came so why was Veronica asking for it now?

“Yes, the pocket watch. I didn’t find it when Nathaniel brought me the box so I called Sara and she told me she would look for it and bring it.”

“Oh… Yeah, yeah! She probably hasn’t found you in this crowd. I’ll just find her and ask her about it.” Laurel let out a sigh; thinking why Sara would not give Nate the pocket watch in the first place. Mick approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

“Everything okay, bright eyes?” He asked her with a smirk.

“Yeah, I just have to find Sara. Will you be okay on your own?” Mick glanced towards the Heritage Display.

“Of course. Do what you have to do.” Mick told her and Laurel gave him a kiss before walking away, giving him a very good view of her assets. Laurel on the Founders’ party was so much more different than Alexa. First off, she didn’t wear a giant puffy dress, but a skin-tight red strapless dress. And then there was how she acted around him; she was carefree, content and she didn’t care if anyone knew that they were together… He blocked his thoughts and started walking over to the wooden box that remained pretty much the same even after 145 years…

 

“Snart, look! This is the guest-registry from the first Founders’ party!” Sara exclaimed and Leonard’s blood turned cold. His name was on that-. “Sheriff Victor Palmer, Mayor Jamie Heywood… oh my god, is that… Leonard Snart? Elisabeth Snart and there is a Michael… I can’t make out the name…” Leonard pulled her away from the guest list so she would look at him.

“These are just the original Snart siblings. Quite a tragic story. Ever heard of the battle of Willow Creek?” He asked Sara; trying to get her undivided attention so she would look and see Michael Rory and Alexa St. John right under them…

“Yeah, isn’t this the one where confederate soldiers fired on a church full of civilians?” Sara guessed; not being so sure if she was remembering the correct battle.

“That’s the one. But what the good historians didn’t say was that the people in the church were there _on purpose_. It was believed that they were union sympathizers so they were all murdered without the people who did it, _even flinching_. And both Leonard and Elisabeth had people who they loved very much in that church. Leonard, being an idiot went to rescue his lover but he was shot… murdered in cold blood.”

“And Elisabeth?”

“She was so devastated that the man she loved was going to die that she killed herself; not wanting to live in a world without him.” He said and his own throat dried from the memories that resurfaced…

“That’s a very fucked up version of romanc-.” But they were interrupted by Laurel, who came almost running in her 6 inch heels; something only she could do.

“Sara, a word?” She looked at Leonard who gave her a small smile and walked towards the bar. “Why did you not give the pocket watch? Did you lose it?”

“No. I just didn’t give it to Nate… Don’t look at me like that. I was gonna give it to him.” Sara explained as Laurel looked at her concerned. “But then I remembered how I once asked dad if he was gonna give it to one of us one day like his father gave it to him and I was worried that he wouldn’t because we aren’t boys… and then he said that it doesn’t matter what gender we are. He said that this watch represents all the strong people in our family and he knew both of us would become strong and amazing women… And… I just couldn’t, I’m sorry.” By the end a few tears had welled up in Sara’s eyes at the memory of her dad that seemed like it was a million years ago.

“It’s okay. You can keep it. I’ll just tell Mrs. Heywood an excuse.” She said to her sister and pulled her in for a hug; holding her closely and showing that she too still hurt. “Now go have fun. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Amaya and Lisa sat together in a far behind table; both looking at the party uninterested. They both weren’t such party animals when it had to do with slow dancing and fancy music. To be honest, Lisa preferred the original Founders’ party to that.

“Care to dance pretty lady?” Lisa heard and a voice and she was ready to tell the person to fuck off when she saw it was Leonard. She turned to Amaya who smiled.

“Go, I’ll be fine.” The brunette stood up and took her brother’s hand and followed him to the dance floor. As she got up and walked away she snuffed out the candle that was on the table and Amaya was left looking at it with her head leaning to the side.

And suddenly the flame reappeared.

Amaya’s eyes widened and she immediately blew on it to snuff it out again; hoping that no one saw what happened. Ever since her creepy prediction about Mr. Deveau’s death (about which she still hasn’t told her Grandmother), she had been trying to block the witchy thought out of her mind but it was situations like that, that made her terrified of herself.

Two fingers snapping in front of her made her return to reality.

“Sara, what’s happening?”

“Nothing! Just wanting to dance with my best friend.” She said with a smile as Amaya stood up and took Sara’s hand. They managed to dance a couple of song before they started laughing uncontrollably and Amaya let her dance with Leonard.  

Leonard had his hands around Sara’s waist as they swayed to the music slowly. From the corner of his eye he saw Laurel and Mick, who were also dancing too, much to his own surprise. Maybe his brother wasn’t gonna ruin their night for once.

And his mind slowly began to drift to the past and all the years before, when he and Alexa were the two dancing and everyone was staring at them adoringly. When Mick was looking at them from a corner and when his sister was for once truly happy…

“Leonard? Everything okay?” Sara asked him softly as his eyes opened again.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Are you thinking about someone?... About Alexa?” Leonard immediately tensed and just like that his walls were up again. “Leonard you’re my… my friend. And you’re just never gonna mention Alexa for the rest of your life?”

“I can certainly try.”

“The thing is that I don’t know almost anything about you. I tell you all about me and all my crap but you… you never talk about your life. How am I supposed to know you?”

Leonard’s eyes were cold as he looked at her.

“Maybe you made the wrong choice to get to know me after all.”

“Yeah, I think that maybe I did.” She answered and let him go; walking out and heading towards the restroom to catch her breath.

 

“Then get some matches and light them up yourself!” Veronica demanded and the waiter nodded before heading out. That woman was Nate’s mother but sometimes she could be a real…

“Bitch…” Amaya muttered as she walked towards the table; looking at the candle again. At least she could help people while being a freak. But the candle didn’t lit up and as she turned away to leave she heard a small sound behind her.

As she turned, the various candelabrums that were on the table were all lit.

 

“Did you get it?” Mayor Heywood asked his daughter-in-law who walked in the office as the last people left the party.

“No. Laurel said that neither she nor Sara could find it.” Veronica said; sitting next to her husband.

“Maybe they really don’t know where it is.” Hank Heywood said with a shrug.

“They do, son. And we better get it quick because these were certainly not attacks by that mountain lion… The bodies were drained of blood.”

“No mountain lion could have drained all these people’s blood completely and from only two punctual wounds on the neck… _They are back_.” Sheriff Palmer said and the others agreed.

The vampires were back in their city and this time they wouldn’t leave unpunished for all the people they killed. _They would make sure of it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments=Love <3


End file.
